Chasing a Starlight
by ladywritterx
Summary: Helena Sigyn Iwalldatter cresceu ouvindo histórias de mitologia, cercada de deuses e deusas, e parecia tão ligada a eles, até pelo nome. Eram só mitos. Tentava sempre se convencer. Só mitos até Loki aparecer em sua vida a procura da fidelidade.
1. Piece of your history

**N/A: Oi gente. Uma N/A rapidinho antes de começar para esclarecer algumas coisas, e eu ia gostar bastante se vocês lessem, ok?**

**_Essa história começa pré-Thor 1 e vai até pós-Thor: O mundo Sombrio_. O começo vai ser corrido mesmo, porque a parte que eu quero que chegue é a parte Vingadores e Thor 2, tudo bem? Não me matem por isso.**

**Ah, e outra coisa, muitas referências à mitologia nórdica. MUITAS REFERÊNCIAS. É isso gente, eu acho.**

**Ah, Thor e seus personagens, como Loki, Sigyn e etc, pertencem a Marvel Comics e Marvel Studios, não tenho nenhuma intenção de lucrar com isso. E todo o blá blá blá de copyright. Aproveitem a fanfic (:**

* * *

**Capítulo 1 -**

**Piece of your history**

O despertador tocou e ela precisou de mais uns dois minutos até finalmente abrir o olhos. Estava sonhando com neve, muita neve, e rolou para o lado da cabeceira onde ficava o despertador. Olhou o relógio e percebeu que já era o terceiro despertador do dia. Se ela quisesse tomar banho antes de ir para a faculdade, precisaria levantar naquela hora. E precisaria tomar um banho rápido também. Horários. Era muito boa com horários, na verdade, só tinha um pequeno problema para acordar às seis da manhã. Chutou as cobertas para longe, enquanto deixava os pés encontrarem o chão gelado do apartamento. Enquanto ia em direção ao banheiro, nas pontas do pé para evitar o máximo do chão gelado, enrolou o cabelo num coque frouxe – não daria tempo para lavar o cabelo de qualquer jeito – e suspirou conforme puxava a camiseta por cima da cabeça e deixava-a em qualquer lugar entre o banheiro e o quarto. Soltou um gemido, cansada. Queria continuar na cama e não precisar encarar outro dia, mas ela estava pagando tão caro pela faculdade. E faltava poucos meses. Respirou fundo, levando as mãos até as costas para desabotoar o sutiã.

Na verdade, seu pai estava pagando, mas dava na mesma, já que, ao contrário de muitos na sua sala, ela valorizava o dinheiro que vinha da sua família.

Passou a mão no rosto tentando tirar todo o resto de sono acumulado. Tinha ficado no trabalho até tarde. Estudava das oito da manhã às cinco da tarde numa das melhores faculdades de Medicina de Londres e trabalhava das seis à meia noite num restaurante ali perto, mas sempre que podia ficava até mais tarde ajudando a lavar os pratos e limpar o restaurante para sobrar um pouquinho mais de dinheiro no fim do mês. Sua mãe a ajudava a pagar o aluguel de um apartamento só para ela, mas, ainda assim, precisava trabalhar – e muito – para terminar a faculdade. Girou o registro do chuveiro, deixando a água correr por um tempo enquanto terminava de tirar a calça do pijama e as roupas íntimas. Ainda estava no piloto automático, fazendo as coisas sem pensar muito nas consequências, então enfiou o corpo embaixo da água corrente e soltou um palavrão. O aquecedor tinha quebrado de novo.

E é claro que ela conseguiu passar tempo demais embaixo do chuveiro – mesmo a água estando gelada e quase deixando-a sem circulação nos dedos e nos pés –, o que a fez correr pela casa juntando todos os seus materiais. Jogou o jaleco de qualquer jeito no ombro, junto com a sua bolsa. A bota, ela colocou enquanto pulava pela casa, comendo algumas torradas sem nada para dar um gosto amais, e procurava as chaves perdidas em algum lugar.

-Antes do professor chegar, você me deve 5 libras. - Rodou os olhos, se jogou na cadeira ao lado de sua melhor amiga, que ria com o namorado dela. Tirou o gorro da cabeça e as luvas, guardando-as na bolsa, enquanto tirava o notebook e colocava em cima da mesa junto com seu livro pesado.

-Nossa, Hannah, que engraçado. - Enrolou seu cachecol numa bola e jogou nela. Passou a desabotoar o casaco, já estava começando a cozinhar dentro daquela sala fechada.

-Eu apostei que você ia chegar quando o professor já estivesse nos dez minutos de aula e ela falou que hoje você conseguiria chegar antes dele. - Encarou feio para o rapaz ao lado de sua amiga, puxando o casaco pelas mangas e deixando-o ali no encosto da cadeira.

-Uau, como é bom ter alguém que acredita em mim, John. - Sussurrou, com as sobrancelhas erguidas em tom de desafio. Ele fez uma leve reverência, rindo.

-Ao seu dispor, milady. - Rodou os olhos. Precisou coçar os olhos mais algumas vezes para se sentir definitivamente acordada, mesmo que seu corpo estivesse sendo atraído para mesa. Podia deitar ali e dormir. Podia. Soltou um bocejo longo, que tampou com a mão.

-Trabalhando até tarde de novo, Lena? - Assentiu, se espreguiçando mais uma vez antes de voltar a ficar ereta e prestar atenção nos dois amigos que a encaravam com curiosidade.

-E a merda do aquecedor de água quebrou de novo. Lá se vão mais 100 libras.

-Você sabia que existe algo chamado empréstimo estudantil, não sabe? - Hannah levantou as sobrancelhas. Helena sabia. Mas talvez ela fosse orgulhosa demais para pedir empréstimo, talvez ela achasse que conseguisse fazer tudo por conta própria, então apenas deu de ombros como se aquilo fosse irrelevante.

-Sei. Mas não quero estar atolada em dívidas quando acabar a faculdade. Falta menos de um ano, e tudo vai se resolver. - Ela falou aquilo mais para ela mesmo do que para os dois. Tentava se convencer que a faculdade acabaria e tudo se resolveria. Mas logo depois viria a residência. E a pós-graduação. O corpo deslizou na carteira quando ouviu o "bom dia" do professor que entrava na sala.

-Você é louca. - John sussurrou, virando-se para frente para encontrar o professor de semiologia entrar na sala carregando dois livros enormes de baixo do braço e olhando para a turma como se ele fosse um cientista maluco de frente para seu mais novo experimento.

Quatro anos de semiologia já era uma tortura. Talvez no inferno, fosse uma aula de semiologia atrás da outra sem intervalo nem para tomar um fôlego.

Levantou os olhos do livro, soltando um suspiro entediado, deixou que as sobrancelhas fizessem o mesmo movimento dos olhos antes de negar com a cabeça pacientemente. Quase pacientemente.

-Irmão...

-Thor. Estou-ocupado. - Falou entre dentes, voltando a encarar o livro.

-Loki, é a nossa chance. Só você sabe como passar pela Bifrost sem Heimdall ver.

-Mas isso não quer dizer que eu vou te mostrar como, Thor. - Apontou, sem desviar os olhos ou se distrair. - É uma passagem secreta por um motivo: você não conhece ela.

-A mentira das mentiras sendo contada pelo deus das mentiras. - Outro suspiro escapou. - Você não tem curiosidade de saber como é Midgard? - Balançou a cabeça outra vez, para a decepção de Thor. - Você costumava a ser muito mais aventureiro antes, irmão.

-Porque você me arrastava, Thor. Não porque eu queria. - Respondeu num tom baixo, virou a página do livro e continuou a ler como se o deus dos trovões não estivesse na sala enchendo o saco de Loki. - Já passamos da idade de ter que esperar papai e mamãe sairem de Asgard pra fazer alguma besteira, você não acha?

Thor saiu da sala com passos pesados e ruidosos. Loki fechou o livro e observou-o sair. Levou alguns dedos até os lábios e batucou um pouco antes de um sorriso malicioso aparecer em seu rosto. Sim, ele sempre fora muito curioso para saber como era Midgard e, depois que descobriu a passagem secreta entre as estátuas do seu avô e bisavô, estava esperando o momento certo para aproveitá-la. Então, quando seu irmão mais velho entrou na biblioteca anunciando que Odin e Frigga estavam em algum outro reino e ficariam por lá mais uma semana, viu ali a chance perfeita de fazer uma pequena viagem. Só não levaria Thor com ele por motivos de logística e por gostar de ficar sozinho de vez em sempre.

Sexta-feira era o único dia que ela tinha a tarde livre, mas Helena ainda não tinha se acostumado com aquilo. Tentava se ocupar com o máximo de estudo que podia, mas naquela sexta em particular ela estava distraída demais. Os livros estavam todos abertos na mesa a sua frente, os cadernos esparramados e suas várias anotações jogados de qualquer jeito. Estava com os dois cotovelos na mesa, a cabeça encostada em uma mão, enquanto a outra segurava uma caneta que ela brincava batucando em seus lábios levemente abertos. Encarava a janela que dava para o parque do bairro. Estava sempre vazio.

Não era o melhor bairro para se morar, ela admitia, mas era o único que sua mãe podia bancar para ela. E não reclamaria. Ela só se trancava bem no quarto durante a noite, chegava do trabalho o mais cautelosa que podia, mas ela sabia que nada aconteceria com ela. Era a única "médica" daquele lugar e ela não cobrava nada para algumas consultas nos fins de semana para as crianças doentes. E muitas delas eram filhas e filhos dos criminosos daquele bairro, ela estava segura. Só ela. As crianças não brincavam mais no parque que agora parecia cair aos pedaços, apesar de a grama estar sempre bem tratada, do lago estar cheio de peixes e as flores crescerem. E, numa sexta-feira a tarde, quando todas as crianças já tinham voltado do colégio, aquele parque estava vazio.

Suspirou, tentando tirar os olhos de lá e voltar a concentrar na matéria atrasada que ela tinha que estudar antes de ir trabalhar. Olhou no relógio e lembrou-se que hoje era folga. Gemeu em satisfação, deixando o corpo todo relaxar na cadeira. Folga. Ela podia ir deitar às oito e acordar às dez do outro dia porque ela não tinha nada para fazer. Absolutamente nada. Aquele sentimento subiu por todo o seu corpo e a fez gargalhar. E, para completar, o dia estava ensolarado, apesar de frio. Mas logo o sol estaria se pondo. Mordeu o lábio inferior e deixou a caneta em sua mão cair no meio de um livro. Estava cansada de ficar presa naquela casa. Enfiou suas botas de qualquer jeito, levantou-se, indo até o cabideiro, pegou seu casaco e colocou, abotoando-o cuidadosamente. Depois colocou o seu gorro, pegou seu celular e as chaves. A próxima coisa que viu era a porta atrás de si trancada.

Sentou-se no banco na frente do lago, esticando-se inteira, com a cabeça jogada para trás enquanto encarava o céu estranhamente azul. Estava tão acostumada com dias cinzentos que era meio difícil acreditar quando o sol aparecia. Fechou os olhos, soltando um suspiro de satisfação. Ela se perdeu no tempo. Abriu os olhos quando percebeu que o vento começava a piorar. Encarou o céu. O azul tinha sumido e agora várias nuvens escuras começavam a surgir, junto com raios. Não. Uma chuva de repente para estragar o dia perfeito.

-Merda.

Levantou, abraçando-se para se proteger do vento que estava cada vez mais forte. Antes que pudesse dar mais um passo pra frente, algo que ela não conseguiu identificar caiu em sua frente. Um raio? Um tornado? Deu um pulo para trás, segurando o grito, e amaldiçoou a decisão de ter vindo para o parque. Agora ela tinha quase sido morta por alguma coisa vindo do além. Quando a poeira baixou – e depois de muita tosse – estreitou os olhos e não acreditou no que viu.

O homem tinha surgido de lugar nenhum, e batia a poeira da roupa como se ele fizesse aquilo todos os dias. Aliás, a roupa dele era _tão _estranha. Recuou um passo antes que ele pudesse levantar o rosto e perceber que ela estava ali. Começou a pensar em todas as rotas de fugas possíveis, afinal, quem aparece de repente numa nuvem e cai no chão num tornado, não deveria ser boa pessoa. Ele olhou em volta, percebendo uma pequena gruta que _ninguém _ia e pode ouvi-lo rir. Levantou as duas sobrancelhas, pronta para dar mais um passo e correr quando ele se virou, encontrando-a parada, ainda espantada com o que tinha visto. Piscou uma, duas, três vezes até começar a acreditar que o homem que estava parado na frente dela talvez fosse o homem mais bonito que ela já tinha visto em sua vida. Foi a vez dela olhar em volta, tentando ter a certeza de onde ele tinha surgido.

Normalmente, ela já teria falado alguma coisa, mas ainda estava em choque. O homem terminou de tirar a poeira da roupa e, casualmente – porém muito sexy – começou a andar em sua direção. Era isso, morreria naquela hora, tinha certeza. Recuou mais um passo antes de ouvir a risada dele ecoar.

-Não precisa ter medo. - Helena abriu e fechou a boca algumas vezes antes de finalmente achar sua voz.

-Ah sim, você aparece no meio de um... tornado? E não quer que eu sinta medo?

-A Bifrost consegue ser um pouco demais. - Ele deu de ombros.

-Tem certeza que você está bem? Não parece estar falando coisa com coisa.

-Onde estou?

-Londres, Inglaterra. - Falou, pausadamente. - Olha, tem certeza que você está bem? - Voltou a repetir, ainda pausada.

-Claro. - Ele parou há alguns passos dela, o céu já começava a clarear. Definitivamente o tempo mais louco que tinha visto em Londres até aquele dia. E ela morava ali já fazia seis anos. - Que rude não ter me apresentado, sou Loki.

-Hm, eu não costumo a sair falando meu nome para pessoas estranhas que surgem em tornados.

-Justo o suficiente. Então, senhorita bonita sem nome... - Ela rodou os olhos castanhos e cruzou os braços. - Se importaria de me mostrar as redondezas?

-Na verdade, sim, me importaria, pelo mesmo motivo anterior. De onde você veio? Como você surgiu aqui? - Olhou em volta mais uma vez, tentando racionalizar e tentar entender de onde ele tinha surgido.

-Coisas que explicaria só se você me mostrasse a cidade. - Ele se inclinou para ela, sorrindo. Helena olhou de canto de olho e levantou as duas sobrancelhas. Tinha que admitir que estava quase caindo pelo sorriso dele. E a voz também não ajudava muito. Sem contar os olhos azuis quase verdes que a encaravam desafiando-a. Mordeu o lábio inferior.

-Como eu vou saber que você não é um assassino? _Você surgiu de um tornado_. Não estamos em Oz para as pessoas surgiram em um tornado assim. - A expressão dele se converteu para uma interrogação e ela só deu de ombros. - Ok, que tal assim? A gente anda pelo bairro, você me conta de onde você veio que precisa usar essas roupas. - Apontou para ele, rindo. - E quem sabe te digo o meu nome?

Eles caminhavam em silêncio. De algumas vezes, ela se pegava encarando o perfil do homem – Loki -, encarando o jeito como ele andava, com o queixo sempre erguido, parecendo prepotente demais, metido demais. Alguma coisa nele a atraia. Talvez fossem aqueles olhos ou talvez a beleza nada típica dele – que incluía uma altura anormal. O nome também não ficava atrás, Loki. Já tinha ouvido aquilo, só não conseguia se lembrar onde. Ela não tinha moral nenhuma de falar de nomes estranhos.

Helena Sigyn Iwaldatter. Sabia que seus pais tinham orgulho das origens nórdicas, mas por tudo que era mais sagrado, não poderiam ter escolhido "Helena Rose", "Helena Marie" ou qualquer outro nome do meio comum na Inglaterra?

-Então... - Começou, tentando quebrar o gelo. - Quem é você? - Ele virou-se para encará-la com os olhos semicerrados.

-Bem, você ainda não me disse seu nome. - Ele sorriu, colocando as mãos atrás das costas.

-E não vou dizer enquanto não ter certeza que você não é um maníaco do parque. - Apontou. Eles dobraram outra esquina. Helena não fazia ideia onde estava levando Loki, provavelmente na parte mais bonita do bairro. Se seguisse a leste, chegariam em algumas mansões que datavam do século XIX. Ela gostava daquela parte da cidade.

-E a senhorita não acreditaria. - Ela levantou as sobrancelhas.

-Tudo bem. Meu nome é Helena, todos me chamam de Lena.

-Nome completo? - Ele tentou convencê-la.

-Não, você não me disse seu nome completo. Você ainda pode ser um maníaco do parque. - Loki riu, voltando a olhar para frente.

-Loki Odinson. - Helena soltou uma risada pelo nariz. O mundo. Ah, como amava quando o mundo conspirava contra ela. Fugiu da faculdade na Islândia, seus avós já a aguardavam para passar o resto da vida lá, fugia da casa dos seus pais, cheios de livros sobre mitologia nórdica, estava presa com um nome que ela não gostava, e ali estava ela, com um cara com o mesmo nome de um dos deuses da tal mitologia.

Que havia surgido num tornado.

-Não. - Soltou outra risada. - É alguma piada, não é?

-Estou me sentindo ligeiramente ofendido. - E, para fechar com chave de ouro, ela tinha sido nomeada depois da deusa da fidelidade, Sigyn, já que seu pai era nomeado depois do pai da deusa.

-Ok, quais são as chances de você ser _realmente _Loki? Digo, você surgiu no meio de uma tempestade, num tornado. - Mencionou por acaso que a deusa da fidelidade, na mitologia, era casada com Loki? Não? Porque isso tornava as coisas piores do que já estavam.

-Bem, isso me poupa muito história então. - Ele virou-se para encontrá-la de queixo caído, sobrancelhas erguidas. Os olhos brilhavam em dúvida. - Você mesmo disse. - Inclinou-se um pouco para ela e sussurrou. - Eu vim pela Bifrost. - E piscou um olho, voltando a ficar ereto.

-Isso não faz o _menor _sentido.

-Eu disse meu nome completo. Agora a senhorita...? - Negou mais algumas vezes com a cabeça. Já era embaraçoso demais ter que falar o nome completo na frente da turma no colégio, e depois no ensino médio. Já era embaraçoso demais ter que soletrar toda vez que precisavam preencher um formulário para ela.

-Não, me explica isso direito. É só mitologia! Você tem certeza que você não bateu com a cabeça em algum lugar? - Loki não respondeu. Enfiou as mãos nos bolsos da calça, até o andar casual dele não era nada casual. As costas eretas até demais, aquela postura perfeita e a aura de poder e aristocracia que emanava dele.

-Eu cheguei a comentar que você não acreditaria se eu te contasse quem eu era, não cheguei? - Deu de ombros, como se alguém falasse que tinha perdido uma libra. - Quanta recusa.

Ela ficou quieta. Estava se arrependendo até o último fio de cabelo de ter saído de casa. Devia ter ficado lá, onde era quentinho, onde tinha uma xícara de chá a hora que quisesse, quando não tinha um louco proclamando ser Loki, o deus das mentiras e das travessuras, enquanto andava casualmente pelas ruas do bairro dela na roupa mais estranha – e incrivelmente maravilhosa – que ela já tinha visto na vida. Os detalhes em verde destacavam junto com os metais dourados na roupa inteira preta. A bota parecia ser tão confortável e se moldava em seu pé conforme andava. Ainda achava o sobretudo um _pouco demais. _Se o que ele falava era verdade, já que ele parecia mais louco do que são, a roupa seria o de menos nele.

-O que eu posso te falar para te dar um pouco mais de paz e tranquilidade é que nem todas as histórias da mitologia são verdades, querida Helena. - Querida. Rodou os olhos com aquele vocativo.

-Ok, e como eu vou saber se o que você está falando é realmente verdade _se _for realmente verdade? - Loki suspirou. Estava começando a perder a paciência com aquela mortal. Talvez se só fizesse um feitiço para calá-la, a sua vida melhoraria. Continuaria com uma companhia atraente a seu lado.

Muito atraente para uma mortal, aliás.

Os cabelos loiros caiam em cachos até quase a cintura dela. Um loiro que ele não conseguia descrever muito bem a não ser "Thor choraria só de pensar na possibilidade de ter cabelos daquela cor". Os olhos castanhos eram expressivos, não tão grandes, mais juntos do que o necessário, mas que dava ao rosto dela um ar angelical. O queixo era delicado e deixava o rosto oval dela proporcional, junto com o nariz delicado que fazia uma leve curva no final, deixando-o levemente arrebitado. Na medida certa. Não tinha visto um sorriso naquele rosto ainda, mas provavelmente a deixava mais bonita ainda. Tinha dado uma boa olhada para o corpo dela também e, apesar de todos aqueles casacos, conseguira ver uma silhueta que o agradou. Talvez fosse por isso que estava a carregando consigo.

-Tudo isso por que você não quer me falar seu nome completo. - Deixou um sorriso malicioso escapar quando ouviu Helena bufar ao seu lado.

-À esquerda. - Ela sussurrou. Os dois viraram a rua de novo. Arrumou o gorro na cabeça e os cabelos. - Não é isso, ok? Só estou tendo um pouco de dificuldade de acreditar que os mitos que cresci ouvindo são verdades.

-Cresceu ouvindo? - Loki não conhecia muito bem a cultura de toda Midgard, mas sabia que era apenas uma pequena parte isolada de lá que ouviam falar dele, de seu pai, seu irmão e todos os outros deuses. E, definitivamente, não era na Inglaterra. Isso ele tinha certeza. Ela limpou a garganta e esfregou uma mão na outra, tentando se aquecer.

-Meus pais são da Islândia. Eu nasci e cresci na Inglaterra, mas toda a minha família não é daqui. De qualquer forma... - Olhou-o e percebeu que o sorriso ainda estava no rosto dele. Já estava começando a se irritar com aquilo. - Ainda deve ser algum tipo de piada.

-Onde estamos indo? - Perguntou, depois de mais alguns minutos de caminhada em silêncio. Ela encarava o chão, chutando algumas pedrinhas no meio do caminho. Levantou o rosto, jogando a franja para fora dos olhos.

-Depois daquelas casas. Estamos quase fora de Londres, ali tem um campo aberto com uma vista muito bonita da cidade. - Se o que você está me falando é a verdade...

-E é. - Soltou num suspiro.

-Então o que você está fazendo na Terra? Assim, não me leve a mal, mas Asgard não é a morada dos deuses toda feita em ouro, flutuando no meio da Yggdrasil com vista para todos os universos e constelações?

-Você fez a sua pesquisa. - Deu de ombros, sentindo as bochechas esquentarem. Agora não sabia se era o vento frio que batia em seu rosto ou o jeito que ele falava com ela.

Mordeu o lábio inferior. - A vida começa a ficar entediante lá. Com Thor sempre gritando e sendo nem um pouco discreto ou minimamente quieto. Apesar que com você, não é muito diferente.

-Ah, para. Eu sou bem delicada, ok?

-Agora a parte de ficar quieta... - A moça rodou os olhos e Loki riu baixo.

-Voltando ao meu raciocínio: além da Terra e Asgard, ainda tem sete reinos que estão por ai e você poderia visitar todos eles pela Bifrost. E cada um com uma criatura diferente, e você decide vir para a _Terra?_

_-_De algumas vezes é bom variar. Nunca tinha vindo para cá. - Helena molhou os lábios e deixou outra risada incrédula escapar.

-Mais uma pergunta.

-Outra? Acho que sua cota já deu...

-Espera, só mais uma. Como eu te entendo? E como você me entende? - Deu de ombros, provavelmente alguma magia da Bifrost, mas não fazia ideia. - A pergunta que eu estava mais curiosa e você não tem resposta?

-A pergunta que eu estou mais curioso é: qual é o seu nome completo?

-Por que quer saber? - Deu de ombros mais uma vez antes de se virar para ela, com o seu melhor sorriso. Os dentes brancos e alinhados contrastando com o cabelo negro.

-Curiosidade.

Deixou o corpo cair na grama gelada, observando atentamente como Loki sentava ao seu lado e estendia as pernas compridas, enquanto ela cruzava as suas em posição de lotus. Tirou o gorro preto da cabeça, deixando-o em seu colo enquanto passava as mãos pela raiz do cabelo, tentando abaixar os fios rebeldes. Já era quase hora do sol começar a se por e o céu começa a ficar pintado de várias cores – azul, rosa, laranja, vermelho. Adorava ir naquele lugar ver o por do sol, o centro de Londres ao longe. Fechou os olhos, inspirou profundamente. Ainda não acreditava que o passado tinha vindo prestar uma visita. Podia ouvir seus avós contando sobre a mitologia. Lembrava de não dar a mínima. E agora estava sentada com Loki ao seu lado. Que era bem mais atraente do que se lembrava ter sido contada.

-Helena Iwaldatter. - Soltou. Ele a olhou, com as sobrancelhas erguidas. - Meu sobrenome. Só não pergunta o nome do meio, isso só com tortura. É verdade?

-Helena. - Ele estendeu a mão. Ela abaixou os olho para perceber algo se materializando na palma. Franziu a testa, voltando a encará-lo com o queixo levemente aberto. - Bem, aqui demora um pouco mais do que em Asgard, mas acredito que você entendeu o recado. - Estendeu a mão para pegar a flor que aparecia na mão dele com um sorriso no rosto. - Acredita em mim agora?

-Acho que sim. - Riu e, com a mão livre, jogou toda a franja para trás, encarando aquela flor. O vermelho chegava a ser a mesma cor de sangue de tão forte. Levou a flor até o nariz e sentiu um cheiro doce que a fez sorrir de novo. - Ainda é surreal, mas é.

Ele não sabia o porquê de ter feito aquilo, o porquê de ter insistido em saber o nome dela, o porquê de ainda estar sentado ao lado dela, vendo o pôr do sol. Não. Só ela estava encarando a cidade a sua frente, com os olhos vidrados e um sorriso leve no rosto. Loki estava observando o rosto dela, os detalhes. As sardas na região do nariz que ela costumava a franzir. O jeito como ela piscava devagar como se estivesse tentando absorver tudo aquilo. O jeito como ela ainda segurava a flor, de algumas vezes passava os dedos nas pétalas macias. E sorria quando fazia isso. Estava ficando todo idiota por causa de uma humana.

Quando já estava escuro e a única coisa que se via no céu eram algumas nuvens, Helena suspirou, ainda segurando a flor como se a vida dela dependesse disso. Olhou para Loki, que rapidamente desviou os olhos para o céu acima dele. Ocasionalmente um nuvem se movia e era possível ver uma estrela brilhar solitária. O vento começou a ficar ainda mais gelado e mais cortante, então voltou a por o gorro, arrumando a franja para um lado da testa. Loki precisava voltar, mas estava realmente gostando da companhia dela, do jeito como, depois que ela parecia ter aceitado as coisas, ficou quieta, respondendo apenas o que ele perguntava, também entretida com outras coisas além do que ter que preencher o silêncio com palavras vazias como todos os outros faziam. Inclinou-se, apoiado nos cotovelos, ficando de um jeito que podia encarar as costas dela, o cabelo. Talvez sem ser intencional, jogou todo o cabelo para um lado, atingindo Loki com um cheiro floral.

Ele realmente precisava ir. Estava realmente começando a pensar em Helena. Não era bom para ele.

Ela virou-se, sorrindo triste.

-Está tarde. Acho melhor eu voltar para casa. - Sussurrou para ele, já se preparando para levantar. - Está ficando frio e escuro, e as ruas não são as mais seguras do mundo depois que escurece.

-Também preciso ir, não posso ficar muito tempo. - Assentiu, seguindo-o com o olhar enquanto Loki levantava. Como um _príncipe, _Helena riu ao pensar naquilo porque era verdade, estendeu a mão para ajudá-la a levantar. O toque dele a fez arrepiar, e esperava que ele estivesse sentindo a mesma coisa, porque seria patético se ela estivesse começando a gostar de alguém de, literalmente, outro mundo. Mordeu a bochecha quando ele se virou, batendo a grama da roupa. Ela fez a mesma coisa, ainda segurando a rosa.

-Como é Asgard?- Helena quebrou o silêncio depois de já estarem de volta às ruas, fazendo o caminho de volta que duraria uns quinze minutos.

-Você descreveu muito bem.

-Ok, mas quero mais detalhes. - Olhou-o com animação e antecipação. Era fascinada por Asgard quando era criança, a única parte que prestava atenção de todas aquelas histórias. Loki olhou para o céu, antes de suspirar.

-É cheio de vida, o castelo é o centro, dourado, subindo aos céus, as cidades em voltas cheias de gente e vida. É bem mais agradável que Londres, não tem cheiro de fumaça. - Helena riu. Ela também estranhara o cheiro nas primeiras semanas. - Cheia de árvores e jardins. As montanhas são altas e com neve o ano inteiro, o mundo acaba num mar de águas claras, numa cascata que alimenta a Ygddrasil. A Bifrost é a ponte que liga Asgard e os outros mundos. E faz jus ao nome "Ponte do Arco-Íris" porque é uma explosão de cores conforme você está nela. - Voltou a olhá-la, para perceber como ela estava focada nele, os olhos brilhando, mordendo levemente o lábio inferior que a deixava ainda mais provocativa. Suspirou de novo. - E o céu. Bem, é cheio de estrelas, cada dia em posições diferentes.

-Deve ser lindo. - Assentiu enquanto o sorriso dela aumentava. - Bem, creio que você só conheça Londres, não?

-Primeira vez.

-Bem, onde meus pais cresceram, meu avós e todos os anteriores, é maravilhoso também. No verão, acontece o chamado Sol da Meia Noite. Por algumas semanas, o sol fica no céu, sem se por. Ele fica ali. E no inverno, por outras semanas, temos a noite polar. Não amanhece. Fica noite. É a melhor época do ano pra deitar na neve e ficar contando as estrelas porque elas nunca desaparecem. Minha vó costumava a falar que era a época que Asgard ficava visível no céu, e eu passava o inverno todo tentando encontrar. - Loki riu e Helena olhou para o chão. - Obrigada. Pela flor, digo. - Ele não respondeu, só acenou com a cabeça. Lena voltou a mordeu o lábio inferior. Não sabia mais o que falar. Ainda não conseguia acreditar muito naquilo, apesar dele estar ao seu lado, a flor em mãos. Passou os dedos mais uma vez por suas pétalas antes de suspirar e encarar o caminho a sua frente. Terminaram o trajeto em silêncio. Ela parou na frente de seu prédio, olhando a praça a sua frente. - Bem, eu moro aqui, e acredito que em algum lugar da praça esteja a sua passagem de volta.

-Sim. - Ela assentiu com a cabeça. Tirou a chave do bolso do casaco, virou no portão e o empurrou, abrindo com um rangido irritante. Virou-se para ele, que já começava a atravessar a rua.

-Loki?

-Hm? - Ele também virou-se para ela. Helena sorriu.

-Vou te ver de novo? - Loki olhou bem nos olhos dela, apesar da distância, e sorriu. Ainda a olhando, girou o corpo em direção ao outro lado da rua, enquanto Helena ficava ali.

Aquele sorriso.

Mordeu o lábio inferior com força e o coração deu um pulo no peito.

Ela o veria de novo, com certeza.

* * *

**N/A: E AI E AI? O QUE ACHARAM? Deixem comentários gente, por favor, isso é o melhor sinal de que as coisas tão andando bem, façam uma autora feliz.**

**Eu gostei tanto da ideia e tenho toda a fanfic escrita na minha cabeça. Não sei de quanto em quanto tempo vai ser a atualização, talvez de 1 em 1 mês. Isso porque eu tenho outra fanfic, não no , mas no FFOBS, e ela é uma "prioridade". MAS ENFIM.**

**Espero que tenham gostado, deixem seus comentários, me xinguem pelo capítulo ser muito comprido/curto, falem o que acham dessa história e deem seus palpites ai nos comentários. **

**Vejo vocês na próxima atualização.**

**Beijos.**


	2. Dúvidas

**Capítulo 2 -**

**Dúvidas**

Entrou correndo em casa, afobada e ofegante. Tirou o gorro, deixando-o de qualquer jeito na cômoda do hall, quase derrubando um porta-retratos com uma foto sua e de sua família, e apressou o passo até a janela da sala que dava para a praça. Abriu-a, empurrando para cima com força, já que ela estava um pouco emperrada, e colocou a cabeça para fora, sentindo o vento que começava a ficar cada vez mais forte. Viu que ele ainda estava na praça, parado. Não sabia o que estava esperando, mas parece que sentiu quando os olhos dela caírem nele e se virou. Helena sorriu e se apoiou no parapeito da janela. Ela podia jurar ter visto um sorriso de lado aparecer no rosto dele – mesmo estando tão longe – e mordeu o lábio inferior. O destino provavelmente estava rindo dela agora, com o nome que tinha, encantada por Loki, o deus das travessuras e das mentiras. Com agilidade, ele virou-se de novo, fazendo-a encarar suas costas enquanto as nuvens começavam a se juntar de novo no que parecia ser uma tempestade. Olhou para o céu e depois para onde ele estava, encontrando uma praça vazia enquanto um raio atingia a pequena caverna. Suspirou, levantou-se do parapeito e seus olhos pousaram na rosa que trazia em mãos. Era tão perfeita, tão vermelha, que ela sabia que teria a maior dó do mundo quando ela começasse a morrer.

Foi até a cozinha a passos rápido e silenciosos. Nas pontas dos pés, alcançou um copo longo e fino, enchendo-o de água. Da gaveta da cozinha, puxou uma tesoura e cortou parte do cabo da rosa em diagonal, colocando-a delicadamente no vaso improvisado. Levou-a até a mesa de centro da sala e cheirou-a mais uma vez para sentir o perfume que parecia muito melhor que o perfume de qualquer rosa que ganhara na vida. Não eram muitas, ok, mas aquela parecia tão especial, tão diferente. Ainda estava de pé, admirando a flor, quando o telefone começou a tocar. Franziu o cenho, mas se jogou no sofá, puxando o telefone consigo. Começou a tirar as botas com os pés mesmo enquanto apertava o botão para aceitar a chamada.

-Alô?

-Sigyn, filha. Tudo bom? - Rodou os olhos com o nome. Por que insistia em chamá-la assim?

-Oi, mãe, tudo bem, e a senhora? - A tentativa de tirar as botas foram frustradas, então segurou o telefone com o ombro, enquanto se abaixava para puxá-las e se ver livre para poder deitar no sofá que tinha limpado a pouco tempo. Depois que terminou, se espreguiçou, ainda sem tirar os olhos da rosa a sua frente.

-Preocupada com você. Estou há mais de uma hora tentando te ligar. Achei que estava de folga. Não conseguia nem falar com você no celular. - Fechou os olhos e suspirou.

-Desculpa, sai para dar uma volta e esqueci de levar o celular.

-Ai filha, você sabe como por ai é perigoso para sair dando voltas sozinha a essa hora. - Sorriu com a preocupação dela.

-Relaxa, eu estava com um amigo. Duvido que algo fosse acontecer com ele perto. - Por ele ser um deus e tudo mais, completou em sua mente, escondendo um riso. - Desculpa se te preocupei. Queria falar algo em especial?

-Não, só fazia algum tempo que você não ligava. Eu sei, ocupada com a faculdade e o trabalho, eu entendo. - Helena passou a encarar o teto agora. - Está tudo bem por ai?

-Tudo ótimo, mãe, corrido e cansativo, mas tudo bem. - Um silêncio se estabeleceu na linha. Lena se viu pensando longe, num homem de cabelos pretos, olhos verdes, quase azuis, alto e de roupas pretas e elegantes. Mordeu os lábios. Ela sentia tanta necessidade de saber mais sobre ele.

-Ah, lembrei. Sua vó quer que você vá para Islândia essas férias passar as duas semanas lá, Natal e Ano-novo. Na verdade, ela não quer, ela exige. Já comprou suas passagens. Alguma objeção? - Helena riu.

-Não mãe, nenhuma, vou adorar passar um tempo com ela. Vocês vão também?

-Não, seu pai tem algum trabalho para fazer e não vai conseguir se livrar. Mas divirta-se com a sua avó, ok? - Sorriu.

-Claro, pode deixar. Hm, mãe? - Ouvi a mulher do outro lado da linha sussurrar um "sim?" e respirou fundo. - Então, por acaso, quando você me trouxe aquele monte de livro do meu quarto, você trouxe aquele livro de mitologia que vovó me deu?

-O de couro, bem grosso, com letras douradas?

-Esse mesmo.

-Está na última prateleira da sua estante, se você não mexeu, o que deduzo que não tenha feito para não achá-lo. Posso saber o porquê do súbito interesse?

-Curiosidade. - Repetiu no mesmo tom de Loki e não pode deixar de soltar um sorriso bem grande. Jogou a cabeça para trás e mordeu o lábio inferior. A voz dele voltou para a sua mente.

-Hm. Se cuida, filha. Vou desligar.

-Manda um beijo pro papai. E pode deixar.

Em pouco tempo, estava de banho tomado – apesar de ainda não ter água quente -, de moletom e pantufas, enquanto se esticava toda em cima de um banquinho para conseguir alcançar o livro que ela tanto queria. Tinha esquecido como aquele livro era pesado. Lembrava apenas de uma vez que havia pego aquele livro para ler, e foi no seu aniversário quando o ganhou. Nunca tinha terminado, já que achava boa parte daquilo uma besteira sem tamanho, mas agora as circunstâncias eram outras. Afinal, havia conhecido Loki e se sentia uma idiota por estar querendo saber tudo sobre ele. Realmente acreditava que ele apareceria de novo? E se tudo aquilo não fosse um delírio da sua mente? Abraçou o livro e virou-se para a mesa da sala. A rosa continuava ali do mesmo jeito que ele havia estendido-a para Helena. As pétalas continuavam vermelhas, lisas e imponentes, o cheiro conseguia encher a casa de perfume. E era apenas uma flor. Imaginou o que um buquê podia fazer. Mordeu o lábio inferior e se jogou no sofá sentada, de pernas cruzadas e o livro em seu colo. Abriu na primeira página, onde um desenho de Asgard aparecia, dourada, linda. Passou o dedo no relevo da página e depois virou-a.

"_Das trevas se faz a luz_

_Da morte se faz a vida_

_Dos deuses se fazem os homens_

_Das lutas se fazem as lágrimas_

_Da serpente se faz o veneno_

_Da lua se faz o lobo_

_De Loki se faz a morte_

_E a fidelidade o acompanha_

_Enquanto do veneno se faz a raiva"_

_cântico Prelúdio do Ragnarok – parte 1_

Continuou a ler a página. Sua vó contava a história para ela: Loki, o deus sempre ligado a maldade, era predestinado a trazer o caos para todo o universo. Seus filhos, o lobo Fenrir, a morte Hell e a serpente Jorgunmund foram aprisionados para viver anos de tortura. O deus também tinha sido, acorrentado embaixo das presas da cobra mais venenosa do universo, cujo veneno pingava dia e noite sobre ele. Sigyn – suspirou ao lembrar -, casada com Loki e deusa da fidelidade, ficava também dia e noite com um recipiente embaixo das presas da serpente para amenizar a dor do marido. Quando ficava cheio, ela saia para jogar o veneno fora, e as gotas que caiam em Loki eram tão doloridas que ele não conseguia conter seus gritos desesperados, que ecoavam pela Yggdrasil e faziam Midgard tremer. A profecia dizia que, um por um, os filhos de Loki saíram de sua prisão, libertariam o pai, que começaria uma investida contra os deuses de Asgard. _E a fidelidade o acompanhava. _Aquele verso ecoava em sua cabeça.

Não, o Loki que conhecera naquele dia não parecia o Loki dos mitos. Ele era charmoso, com um sorriso maravilhoso e olhos profundamente sinceros. Ou ao menos parecia. Parecia adepto a algumas mentiras e travessuras, mas nada perigoso. O Loki que havia conhecido era um verdadeiro príncipe, com palavras perfeitas e voz maravilhosa que ela tinha certeza que podia fazê-la suspirar. Balançou a cabeça, soltou um riso pelo nariz, incrédula com o que estava pensando, e voltou a ler o livro. Passou delicadamente para a próxima página, envolvida mais do que nunca com a atmosfera dos mitos que ignorava quando criança.

Loki chegou furtivamente no castelo, imaginando que conseguiria passar despercebido até seu quarto, onde tomaria um banho, trocaria de roupa e ficaria em sua cama. Não conseguia se enganar e sabia que sua mente vagaria para a menina de Midgard, Helena, para o seu sorriso perfeitamente alinhado e para os olhos castanhos que pareciam brilhar. Patético. Tentava fazer com que seus passos ecoassem o mínimo possível pelos corredores. Não queria que Thor viesse encher seu saco quando estava de tão bom humor, não queria dar de cara com um dos Três Grandes ou com Sif. Queria apenas ir até seu quarto e ficar lembrando da mortal que havia encontrado em Midgard. Momentos de paz no castelo eram poucos, mas estava torcendo que conseguisse encontrar um. Faltava tão pouco para o seu quarto quando ouviu os passos pesados de Thor atrás de si. Soltou um suspiro, sabendo que não teria como escapar do irmão.

-Loki! Estava procurando você por todo castelo. - Rodou os olhos e virou-se.

-Estava dando uma volta pelos jardins.

-Mas eu fui até lá e não encontrei você. - Loki levantou as sobrancelhas.

-Isso porque você não sabe procurar muito bem. - Thor deu de ombros e Loki escondeu um sorriso que queria brotar em seu rosto, era tão fácil enganá-lo. - Enfim, o que queria comigo?

-Sobre ir para Midgard e me mostrar a passagem. - Negou com a cabeça.

-Desista, Thor. Não. - Se antes ele já não mostraria a passagem secreta, agora muito menos, porque Helena estava atrás daquela passagem e ela seria só dele se a mantivesse em segredo.

-De algumas vezes acho que você só inventou essa história do desvio da Bifrost. - Loki massageou as têmporas e voltou a andar. Thor o seguiu.

-Alguma vez já menti para você, irmão?

-Loki... - Thor soltou uma risada e Loki precisou se controlar para não dar um soco na cara dele. Vivia uma relação de amor e ódio com o irmão e com o título de deus das mentiras.

-Você entendeu. Se eu revelar para você, Heimdall pode ouvir. Heimdall _vai _ouvir. Se eu levá-lo até lá, você vai sair contando para todos que aparecerem na sua frente e, então, Heimdall vai ouvir. Percebe que, de qualquer jeito, eu fico sem minha passagem?

-Você tem uma imagem negativa de mim, irmão. - Encarou-o com as sobrancelhas franzidas. Quantas vezes não tinha confiado um segredo a Thor e nas próximas semanas o reino inteiro parecia saber? Aprendera do modo mais doloroso a guardar tudo para si, depois de tanto ser alvo de fofocas e piadas, descobriu que o irmão não era a melhor pessoa para ser confidente.

-Não vou nem responder a isso, Thor. - Chegaram em seus aposentos. Loki colocou a mão na maçaneta. - Não. Não vou te levar para Midgard. Não vou te mostrar a passagem. Agora, com licença, que pretendo tomar um banho e voltar para meus treinos de magia.

-Papai não vai gostar quando descobrir isso.

-É só você manter essa boca fechada, coisa que eu acho que você não vai conseguir, e então mamãe intercede por mim. - Thor continuou parado junto a ele, que rolou os olhos de novo antes de encará-lo profundamente. - Então?

-Ok, Loki. Mas não pense que eu desisti de arrancar isso de você.

-Nunca conseguirá. É melhor desistir. - Cantarolou, antes de abrir a porta do quarto, entrar rapidamente e fechar a porta na cara do deus dos trovões.

Finalmente sozinho, ele pode deixar os pensamentos vagarem para a humana. E seu cheiro floral. Fechou os olhos e suspirou. Parecia um idiota apaixonado. Precisava tirá-la de sua mente, precisava esquecê-la. Ao mesmo tempo, precisava sentir o toque dela, tão delicado quando pegou a rosa de sua mão, e precisava ouvir a voz dela, escutá-la quando disparava a falar e não parava. Tinha ficado só algumas horas com ela e já tinha analisado-a para saber como seus olhos brilhavam quando falava de algo que gostava. Que patético. Ao mesmo tempo que se achava um idiota por sentir aquilo, sabia que no dia seguinte estaria rumando a Midgard, esperando encontrá-la no mesmo lugar da primeira vez, dessa vez sem a cara de assustada. Esperava encontrá-la também ansiosa por vê-lo de novo. Esperava ser recebido com um sorriso e mais algumas horas do dia dela. E também esperava que ela estivesse igual ele estava: com a cabeça longe do lugar de origem.

Levantou os olhos para procurar o celular. Esticou-se para pegar e ver as horas. Onze da noite. Tinha ficado quase duas horas e meia na mesma posição lendo o livro de mitologia e ainda não tinha descoberto tudo o que queria. Sentia as costas reclamarem por ter ficado tanto tempo abaixada para ler o livro e ainda queria continuar. Só não faria isso porque sabia que, se não dormisse, ferraria com todo seu esquema de sono e segunda acordaria parecendo um zumbi. Abaixou os olhos para o livro mais uma vez e se convenceu que seria a última página. No topo dela, com uma caligrafia bonita e trabalhada, escrita em tinta dourada, era possível ler "Loki e Sigyn". A ilustração no canto esquerdo mostrava a deusa com o recipiente, enquanto Loki estava caído, acorrentado, exausto. Passou a mão na figura, franzindo o cenho. Loki.

O nome dele ainda soava estranho. Loki. Talvez ela nunca se acostumaria. Tentou falar uma vez em voz alta e riu em seguida. Mordeu o lábio inferior e passou os dedos na caligrafia bonita e percebeu ser em alto relevo. Ficou um tempo encarando o jeito que os nomes eram escritos, as curvas no S, o L bem feito. O jeito como o final do L se estendia por debaixo do nome da deusa e depois subia, envolvendo-o. Dedilhou mais uma vez antes de falar em voz alta e sentir as bochechas corarem. Odiava seu nome do meio, mas falado assim, parecia ter até um pouquinho mais de cor e sonoridade. Estava definitivamente começando a delirar. Loki. Loki era a causa daquilo tudo. Fechou o livro com força e o colocou perto do copo com água e a rosa. Olhou para aquilo e negou com a cabeça. Estava ficando obcecada com ele. Totalmente louca. Levantou-se, sentindo os joelhos reclamarem por terem ficado tanto tempo dobrados. Pegou o celular e rumou para o quarto. Precisava descansar antes que perdesse completamente a sanidade.

Acordou sentido-se levemente culpada por não ter estudado quase nada no dia anterior. Gemeu, virando-se na cama. Levantaria, pularia a parte do banho porque estava frio demais para se submeter àquela água congelante, tomaria seu café da manhã, ligaria para o técnico, e estudaria. Estudaria até não aguentar mais ficar sentada naquela cadeira e começar a ficar impaciente, olhando para fora, esperando que ele aparecesse. Que idiota que ela era. Puxou o travesseiro e colocou no rosto, bufando em seguida, frustrada. Precisava começar o seu dia, mas, ao mesmo tempo, queria voltar no sonho que estava tendo, porque sonhara com o Príncipe de Asgard e seus olhos hipnotizantes.

Contra a sua vontade, jogou os pés para fora da cama, colocou-se sentada e espreguiçou-se, sentindo alguns ossos do corpo estalarem. Suspirou. Será que ele viria? Será que ele a deixaria esperando por ele? Coçou a cabeça, a testa e depois passou a mão no rosto. Ela precisava parar de pensar nele. Precisava focar em outra coisa que não fosse Loki. Procurou sua pantufa e seu moletom que estava jogado na cadeira da penteadeira. Colocou-o por cima do pijama antes de, a passos lentos e preguiçosos, rumar até a cozinha onde tomaria o seu café da manhã e talvez conseguisse estudar. E talvez conseguisse tirá-lo da cabeça por alguns momentos.

Foi difícil pregar o olho a noite inteira. Tinha tomado seu banho e tinha sim praticado um pouco de magia antes de se sentar no parapeito da sua janela e encarar as estrelas, lembrando do que tinha dito para Helena. Apesar disso, quando sentiu os primeiros raios de sol entrarem na sua janela, sabia que precisava levantar. Apesar de seus pais não estarem no castelo, precisava seguir sua agenda, precisava tomar o café para depois ficar numa sala cheia de gente chata falando dos problemas de todos os nove reinos, enquanto encarava entediado alguma coisa – qualquer coisa – a sua frente e falava quando era chamado. E então Thor falaria algo bem idiota, e Loki teria que corrigir. Passariam a manhã toda daquele jeito, quando, na verdade, ele queria estar em Midgard. O dia seria cansativo e chato. Estralou os dedos, fazendo as cortinas se fecharem e virou-se para continuar a dormir. Talvez não teria problema se ele continuasse a dormir por mais alguns minutos.

-Não acredito que você ainda está dormindo. - Ouviu batidas na porta e a voz de seu irmão invadir seu quarto. Rolou os olhos e sentou-se na cama.

-Thor, você realmente tem a idade que aparenta? Porque acredito que sua idade esteja entre dois meses e três anos de idade.

-Pare de reclamar, Loki, e levante! O café já está na mesa. A primeira vez na vida que preciso te acordar. O que aconteceu? - Continuou gritando de fora. Loki levantou e começou a tirar o pijama, colocando a roupa que consistia na calça preta, a camisa verde e seu sobretudo preto, com detalhes em dourado e verde.

-O que aconteceu é que eu queria ficar livre de você por mais alguns instantes! - Rosnou enquanto abria a porta. - Será que é possível?

-Você tem a tarde toda para fazer isso. Vamos.

-Vá na frente, logo vou.

O chuveiro estava consertado e o cara que tinha feito o serviço pareceu ter ficado com dó de Helena – já que era a segunda vez que o chamava para consertar a mesma coisa em menos de um mês – que ele até fez um desconto para ela. Agora estava com menos sessenta libras no bolso. Pelo menos tinha conseguido tomar um banho quente, lavar o cabelo. Agora estava com uma de suas roupas favoritas: calças pretas, uma camiseta de manga comprida cinza, um suéter quentinho verde e sua jaqueta de couro forrada preferida. A bota era a mesma que estava ontem. Suas luvas eram pretas e seu gorro também, diferente do dia anterior, que era cinza. Sabia que era idiotice estar tão arrumada assim para ficar dentro de casa, sentada na cadeira de frente para a janela, com o livro de mitologia na mesa, enquanto esperava qualquer coisa diferente no céu. Passou a mão no rosto e apertou os olhos. Pelo menos não chegou no cúmulo do desespero de ter feito babyliss para que seu cabelo ficasse ainda mais enrolado, ou de ter passado maquiagem. Arrumou a franja que insistia em começar a cair em seus olhos e voltou a focar no livro a sua frente. Inútil, porque depois de cinco segundos tinha voltado a encarar a janela, suspirando.

Já tinha almoçado e lavado a louça, já tinha revisado a matéria da prova de terça, já tinha varrido o apartamento e arrumado um pouco da estante de livros. E ainda eram duas da tarde. E nada dele aparecer. Talvez ele fosse aparecer no mesmo horário de ontem, tentou se convencer. Mas também ele podia não aparecer. Bufou, fazendo que alguns fios de cabelo voassem. Enrolou uma mecha no dedo e tentou se entreter com aquilo, ainda encarando a janela aberta. Em alguns segundos, o vento pareceu ficar mais forte e as nuvens mais concentradas. Apertou os olhos. O céu agora estava mais escuro que antes. Deixou um sorriso enorme escapar, pegou o livro, abraçando-o contra si, e correu para fora do apartamento. Desceu as escadas pulando os degraus, abriu e fechou o portão com força e atravessou a rua sem olhar nem se vinha carro. Era o mesmo vento de ontem, era a mesma quase tempestade que tinha presenciado. Diminuiu o passo quando chegou perto do parque, não queria se mostrar tão desesperada. Então ele surgiu e seu sorriso aumentou mais ainda.

Ele girou o corpo quando não encontrou ninguém, já começando a ficar decepcionado. Claramente ele tinha sido o único a aguardar por aquele momento. Quando estava quase completando um giro de 180º, encontrou-a sorrindo, vindo em sua direção, abraçada num livro. Levantou as sobrancelhas e obrigou um sorriso que também queria sair ficar escondido. Não queria mostrar que estava tão desesperado por vê-la.

-Helena. - Falou, chegando perto dela. Percebeu como ela inclinou a cabeça um pouco para o lado e passou um pouco da língua nos lábios. Percebeu o jeito como os cabelos levemente bagunçados denunciavam que ela tinha corrido até ali. Percebeu como ela estava bem mais arrumada que ontem. E então o sorriso não resistiu e apareceu em seu rosto.

-Loki.

-Estava esperando? - Percebeu quando as bochechas dela coraram levemente.

-Sim e não. Ontem você foi sem dar uma resposta se vinha mesmo. Da próxima vez, vê se marca horário. - Os dois riram. A risada dela era tão gostosa.

-Ainda não decorei o caminho, me leve até onde fomos ontem, sim? - Ela assentiu com a cabeça.

Colocou-se ao lado dela, observando de canto de olho o seu perfil, o jeito que ela parecia muito mais animada naquele dia, o jeito como seu cabelo parecia extremamente dourado na luz do sol, e com o a roupa deixava seu olho um pouco mais claro. O jeito que ela franzia a testa quando o sol batia direto em seu olho e o jeito que, calmamente e suavemente, ela falava as direções. Loki tentou decorar, mas parecia difícil quando tinha Helena ao seu lado.

-O que é isso? - Ele perguntou quando se sentaram. Helena hesitou um pouco, mas entregou-o o livro.

-Minha avó por parte de mãe me deu quando completei 15 anos. Eu nunca o li inteiro. Enfim, quando me mudei, minha mãe trouxe e deixou no meu apartamento. Achei que ia gostar. - Olhou-o, esperando alguma reação. Ele levantou os olhos para ela antes de puxar o livro e abri-lo.

-Mitologia inteira? - Acenou com a cabeça. - O que você já leu disso? - Loki engoliu um seco. Sabia como aquelas histórias falavam dele. Sabia que na visão dos antigos, ele era o pior deus que podia existir, um traidor, um tremendo canalha. Helena deu de ombros. Ele tinha tanto medo que ela usasse aquelas histórias para fazer um julgamento dele.

Não que Loki fosse a melhor pessoa do mundo. De algumas vezes, sentia-se tomado pelo ódio e pela raiva que tinha quando seu pai o ignorava e o tratava como inferior, como um lixo naquele castelo que precisava ser recolhido, odiava todo o favorecimento que Thor recebia. Mas ele não era o vilão que as histórias descreviam. Ele era um deus com sentimentos. Ele não era perfeito igual Thor. Ele era egoísta, ele era manipulador. E tinha consciência. Mas Helena não precisava ficar sabendo daquilo tão cedo. Viu que ela molhou os lábios de novo. Percebeu que era um tique quando estava nervosa, ou ansiosa, e cerrou os olhos.

-Já disse que nem todas as histórias são verdadeiras, Helena. - Sabia que ela já tinha lido sobre ele. Talvez tinha sido a primeira coisa que ela fora procurar quando redescobriu o livro em sua casa. Talvez tenha ficado a noite folheando o livro, procurando sobre ele.

-Eu percebi. - Passou a mão no cabelo, colocando-o inteiro de um lado do ombro. - Eu não estou falando que acredito em tudo o que está ai. São histórias tão antigas.

-Bem, os antigos me achavam um idiota.

-E você é? - Levantou as sobrancelhas para ele. Loki riu.

-Hm, depende da situação. Mas nada do que está escrito aqui. Talvez um pouco. - Helena pareceu hesitar por um momento. - Quer perguntar algo? - Ela puxou o livro de seu colo e começou a voltar as folhas, já que estava aberto na metade do livro. Voltou na primeira página, virou-o de novo para Loki e apontou uma parte do cântico. - A fidelidade?

-Bem, esse poema é sobre você, não é? Quem é fidelidade? - Loki encarou os olhos castanhos que agora brilhavam de curiosidade.

-Fidelidade é uma lenda até mesmo para Asgard. É claro, muitas mães colocam o nome de suas filhas de Sigyn na esperança de se casar com um príncipe. - Helena rodou os olhos ao ouvi-lo ser tão prepotente. Ouviu uma risada dele. - Mas nunca conhecemos a fidelidade. Muitos nem acreditam que ela exista, na verdade.

-E você, acredita? - Deu de ombros.

-Talvez. Se ela for bonita. - Helena o encarou, não acreditando no que ouvia. Se ela tivesse a aparência da mulher a sua frente, não ligaria nem um pouco do Sigyn existir. Soltou uma risada. - Não sei, Helena. Não sei se a fidelidade pura existe. Não sei se alguém conseguiria se entregar tanto a uma pessoa do jeito que Sigyn é descrita na mitologia. - Ela abaixou os olhos para o livro e suspirou. - Por que tanta curiosidade?

-Nada. - Foi a vez de Loki cerrar os olhos.

-Sabe uma coisa que é verdade nesse livro? Eu sou o deus das mentiras. Eu sinto quando alguém mente para mim. Igual você está fazendo agora. - Helena tentou ficar quieta, tentou não falar o que veio em sua mente naquela hora, mas seu cérebro a traiu e logo ela estava despejando sua teoria.

-Ta ai o porquê fidelidade te escolhe, Loki. Ela sempre precisaria ser sincera com você. - Loki levantou as sobrancelhas. Nem ele tinha pensado nisso. - Ela não conseguiria ficar com você com outro em mente, porque você saberia que ela estaria mentindo. Não conseguiria falar que te amava sem ser verdade, porque você saberia que não é a verdade. - Helena calou a boca. Começaria a falar demais e logo falaria coisa que não devia, falaria o que não queria falar. Afinal, ele descobria facilmente mentiras, não coisas omitidas.

-Eu nunca pensei dessa forma. Então, o porquê de tanta curiosidade? - Sentiu os olhos dele em si e também olhou em seus olhos, sentindo o verde a envolver. Mordeu o lábio inferior e respirou fundo. Desviou os olhos, arrumou a touca, passou a mão nos cabelos. Quando se voltou para ele, ainda esperava a resposta. Ela não tinha escapatória, porque não conseguiria mentir para ele. Loki analisou cada pedaço do seu rosto, percebeu os tiques de ansiedade antes dela suspirar e soltar os ombros. Voltou a olhá-lo.

-Não ria. Por favor. E não me venha com piadas sobre isso se não nunca mais falo com você, ok?

-Tudo bem. - Ele sorriu de lado. Sabia que não conseguiria cumprir, mas estava contando que Helena não fosse tão boa em perceber esses detalhes.

-Não minta pra mim! - Apontou o dedo para ele, que sorriu.

-Não estou. - Helena o encarou por mais alguns segundos antes de pegar o livro, fechá-lo sobre o colo.

-Meus pais dizem que meus avós nunca realmente falaram sua idade. Ninguém sabe. O que me lembro é que desde que quando era criança, eles tem o mesmo rosto. É como se não envelhecesse. Meu pai diz que desde que se entende por gente mora na Islândia, mas é como se escondesse algo. Mamãe também. - Loki continuava a encarar, agora interessado na história. - Mas eles nunca me pareceram daqui. Eles falam igual você. Igual. Todo esse formalismo. E ai, o meu nome.

-Seu nome?

-O nome do meu pai é Idawl. O nome da minha mãe é Elli. - Deixou que aquilo tudo fizesse sentido na cabeça de Loki. Percebeu as sobrancelhas dele levantarem com a realização. Helena não aguentava mais ficar de pé, então levantou, mordendo o lábio inferior. Loki a seguiu com os olhos. - Helena é só o nome britânico. Em casa, na Islândia, todos me chamam de Sigyn.

O silêncio que caiu foi assustador. Lena suspirou e se abraçou, sentindo um frio que nunca tinha sentido. Loki agora estava com o olhar perdido em algum lugar distante. Demorou um tempo para voltar a si e conseguir formular alguma frase. Talvez fosse por isso que se sentia tão atraído por ela. Talvez essa fosse a explicação. Helena parecia nervosa demais, ansiosa demais, esperando que ele falasse alguma coisa. Loki só riu e balançou a cabeça.

-Bem, ai está uma maravilhosa coincidência. - Sorriu de lado. Como já tinha constatado, se fidelidade existisse, adoraria que fosse minimamente parecida com a moça a sua frente. E agora tudo conspirava para que aquilo fosse verdade. E se fosse, explicaria o porquê não conseguia tirar o sorriso dela de sua cabeça, ou a sua voz, ou o tom de seus cabelos. Explicaria o porquê ele estava um idiota apaixonado.

-Não. Não comece. - Saiu do transe. Levantou os ombros em defensiva.

-Com o que? - Tentou se defender.

-Com esse sorriso de lado e esse charme como se soubesse desde sempre. - Loki achou graça no tom de voz dela. Achou graça no jeito que ela apontava para ele e brigava com ele como se tivesse feito algo muito errado. Loki aumentou o sorriso.

-Mas...

-Não.

-Ok, e como você quer que eu lide com isso, Sigyn? - Loki pode ver as chamas no olho dela quando o ouviu chamá-la assim. Escondeu que, na verdade, sentiu o coração acelerar ao ouvir seu nome dito com tanto carinho. Escondeu que, na verdade, tinha passado todo aquele tempo querendo que aquilo fosse verdade. Mas não podia admitir, então colocou sua máscara de raiva.

-_Helena. _- Sussurrou, sentou-se ao lado dele.

-Por favor. - Ele rodou os olhos.

-Me chame de Sigyn de novo, eu levanto, vou embora, e nunca mais olho para você. - Loki soltou uma risada incrédula. Queria perguntar quem ela achava que era para imaginar que aquilo fosse detê-lo de fazer o que queria. Pensou na possibilidade de nunca mais ver os olhos castanhos e parou de rir.

-Tudo bem, Helena. - Ela sorriu vitoriosa. - Pare com isso, desmanche essa pose.

-Que pose, Loki? - Perguntou, com uma voz cansada.

-Essa de indiferença. De quem está tentando esconder que na verdade, bem lá no fundo, está gostando de tudo isso. - Helena queria ter algo para jogar nele, então tirou o gorro, fez uma bola e acertou seu rosto. Loki gargalhou. Lena ficou séria e Loki também. Seus olhos se encontraram de novo e Loki respirou fundo. Não acreditava no que estava acontecendo. Não queria acreditar. Mas era só olhar nos olhos dela que sentia tudo aquilo dentro dele e tinha vontade de gritar para que ela parasse de hipnotizá-lo. - Como você fez isso? - Perguntou, já derrotado.

-O que? - Ela soprou, curiosa, sem desviar os olhos dele.

-Me deixar tão idiota por uma humana que conheço a um dia. - O coração de Helena parou por alguns segundos antes que ela pudesse esboçar qualquer reação. Abriu e fechou a boca algumas vezes, sem saber o que falar, sem saber o que pensar. Ela conseguia sentir a aura dele a atraindo cada vez mais perto. - Cedo demais?

-Não. - Sussurrou de volta. - Porque você faz a mesma coisa comigo.

-Não sinto um pingo de mentira ai. - Ela balançou a cabeça, ainda sem desviar os olhos.

-Mentir pra você é inútil. - Ele esboçou um sorriso. - Já aprendi isso.

-Talvez você seja fidelidade. - Helena deu de ombros. - Quer descobrir?

-Acho que não faria mal.

Quando percebeu, a mão dele estava em sua nuca, embolada no cabelo, os lábios dele pressionados com força contra os seus. Sentiu uma descarga elétrica passar pelo seu corpo inteiro enquanto se colocava de joelhos para ficar na mesma altura que ele. Segurou o rosto de Loki com as duas mãos, deixando que ele aprofundasse o beijo. Helena odiava admitir as coisas. Odiava admitir que tinha passado todo aquele tempo se perguntando quando aquilo aconteceria – se aquilo aconteceria – e se achou uma idiota. Sonhava em beijar um desconhecido logo depois do primeiro dia. O que a confortou é que ele pensava a mesma coisa. A sincronia dos dois parecia natural demais, como se eles tivessem programados para aquilo. O jeito como o corpo inteiro dela pareceu acender quando ele a beijou, ela esperou que ele sentisse a mesma coisa.

Loki ainda sentia os choques que percorriam seu corpo quando as línguas se encontravam, podia sentir o coração dela acelerado e podia sentir o próprio parecendo que ia explodir no peito. Nunca tinha sentido nada daquele jeito. Nunca tinha imaginado sentir nada daquele jeito. E não duvidou que ela se sentia da mesma maneira, já que estava cada vez mais perto dele. E quando respirar ficou difícil e se separou dela, pode perceber os segundos que ela ficou de olhos fechados, ainda segurando o seu rosto, do mesmo jeito que ele ainda a segurava, os lábios ainda entreabertos, o peito subindo e descendo em busca de ar. A boca dela ainda estava perto demais dele, os narizes quase se tocando. Em seu rosto, todo o efeito que ele tinha nela transparecia. Aproveitou para sorrir sem que ela percebesse. Não esperou que ela olhasse para ele, grudando seus lábios de novo, querendo todas aquelas sensações de novo. Se ela era a sua Sigyn, precisava muito agradecer ao destino.

O outro braço de Loki a abraçou com força pela cintura, como se existisse a mínima possibilidade dela se afastar dele. Sorriu com aquele gesto dele, e sentiu uma mordida no lábio inferior. Foram diminuindo o ritmo até o beijo acabar com dois selinhos.

-E então? - Ela sussurrou quando se separaram pela segunda vez. Os lábios ainda próximos aos dele. Helena abriu os olhos para encontrá-lo olhando para a sua boca, provavelmente vermelha e inchada e sorriu quando ele levantou os olhos para encontrá-la.

-Ainda preciso tirar a prova real. - Sussurrou, capturando mais um selinho. - Mas estou bem convencido. E você?

-Ainda não. - Sorriu maliciosamente antes que ele voltasse a beijá-la com vontade.

Esqueceu por um tempo as consequências que aquilo traria. Esqueceu do frio que sentia, esqueceu de onde sua touca tinha caído ou de onde o seu livro estava. Esqueceu da sua prova na terça feira e no trabalho que tinha pra entregar na sexta. Só deixou que ele se inclinasse sobre ela, fazendo com que se deitasse delicadamente na grama. Deixou que o corpo dele ficasse em cima do seu como num encaixe perfeito e suspirou. Sentiu a mão que a apertava na cintura, que a segurava possessivamente pela nuca, enrolada em seu cabelo. Loki esqueceu do que precisava fazer no castelo, esqueceu de Thor e esqueceu que estaria ferrado se alguém descobrisse que começaria a passar todas suas tardes livres em Midgard. Só se concentrou em beijá-la, enquanto todos aqueles fogos de artifício pareciam explodir dentro dele.

-E agora? - Loki perguntou.

-Quero falar que acredito, mas isso significa que você pararia, então continuo não acreditando. - Sorriu enquanto mordi o lábio inferior. Loki riu e levantou. Helena levantou-se também, passando a mão no cabelo para tirar alguma grama presa e depois esticou-se para pegar o gorro caído longe deles e arrumou no topo da cabeça.

-Você ter ficado em dúvida sobre fidelidade foi a melhor coisa que me aconteceu nesses últimos dois mil anos. - Helena sorriu. - Se eu te chamar de Sigyn agora, rápido demais? - Encarou-o, pensando. Já estava acostumada com seus familiares a chamando assim. Mas não estava acostumada com Loki. - Porque acho um nome muito mais bonito que Helena.

-Que pena. Helena por enquanto. - Sorriu quando percebeu que o rosto dele se apagou.

-Bem, eu duvido que você conseguiria ficar sem olhar e falar comigo depois disso tudo, Sigyn. - Levantou as sobrancelhas e desviou o olhar. - Vamos lá, pare com isso. - Não respondeu. Levantou com o livro em mãos, pronta para deixá-lo ali. - Percebe o quanto isso é infantil, não percebe? É só seu nome do meio. - Tossiu, como se não estivesse o escutando. Começou a descer o morro em direção ao bairro.

Loki bufou. Não fazia dois dias que a conhecia. E já no segundo dia teria que correr atrás dela. Levantou-se sem pressa. Ela não olhou para trás. Rodou os olhos e, a passos largos, começou a segui-la. Quando estava prestes a virar a esquina, segurou seu pulso e a virou para ele.

-Qual é o grande problema?

-Helena, por favor. - Suplicou. - Ainda é tudo um pouco demais para mim. - Loki percebeu que ela estava falando a verdade.

-Tudo bem, Helena. - E ela sorriu para ele.

* * *

**N/A: Olá pessoas!**

**Bem, ai está o capítulo dois. Espero que gostem. **

**Só preciso desabafar um pouco e justificar a demora que vai ser para sair o capítulo 3 em diante. **

**Comecei a publicar a fanfic porque já tinha 40k+ de história pronta, porém, meu computador deu algum problema, o Word não salvou, não sei o que aconteceu, eu perdi metade da fanfic, trinta páginas perdidas, muita parte importante que eu perdi totalmente. Ou seja, vai ser um saco reescrever. Quando eu vi o que tinha acontecido, eu fui pra cama chorando de verdade, acordei mal e fiquei mal por uma semana. Eu tinha amado como as coisas estavam indo, mas aconteceu. Aconteceu e, por eu ter que reescrever tudo, vai demorar. Me perdoem. **

**Além do mais, os vestibulares tão ai pertinho e preciso estudar.**

**Sobre a fanfic: não vou desistir por causa desses imprevistos. Pode demorar a sair a atualização, e por isso vim com esse capítulo de 6k de palavras pra me deixar sem peso na consciência. Nem todas as atualizações vão ter esse tamanho, viu? **

**Não falei no capítulo passado, mas o nome da fanfic vem de uma música da minha banda favorita, Muse. A música se chama "Starlight" e recomendo que vocês ouçam porque é maravilhosa.**

**Obrigada por estarem comigo, desculpa por esse probleminha na fic, mas estamos ai.**


End file.
